Winter's love
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: A jack frost x reader one shot I do not own and rise of the guardians or the guardians of childhood characters thank you


Your breath hitched as his ice cold hands skimmed up and down your body . Each touch of his fingers left a thin trail of ice that felt like fire .His icy breath dusted your ear as he whispered something .But you didn't ketch it ,your focus was set on the cold but hot feeling he gave you with every move he made. Then it all stopped . you opened your eyes to see stunning blue staring back at you. A small frown on his face. " Did you not hear me?" You shook your head. He drew in a deep breath and released it. " I said are you sure about this ? If we continued your life will not be the same ." This made you think from the first time you met him you wanted this , but also knew what it would mean. Were you ready to leave everything ,every one you knew and loved?. You looked back straight into those eyes of his . The answer was simple. You knew what you wanted and you wanted a life with him. You smiled "Yes!" For a short moment he studied you looking for any traces of dought . When none was found his cocky smirk returned to his face. He leaned down and captured your mouth with us in a fiery passionate kiss. He deepened it by swiping his tough over your bottom lip nipping abit asking for entrance. You gave it with a second thought . Oh god his mouth tasted cool like mint . Oh how you always loved that taste and wanted more. You let out a gasp as his icy hands went back to their earlier ministrations. The two of you parted for some much needed air. He then moved him self to hover over you. And began to kiss you again starting with your jaw up to your ear where he stopped to nip and suck. Making moan and squirm knowing it was your most sensitive spot. Then moved his kisses back down to your neck repeating what he did to your ear then moving on . Farther down your body he went . Leaving you in a mess of moans and flushed body. He look up at you as he stopped by your belly button. He let out a small chuckle at seeing the mess he caused . Your eyes locked smoldering with love and lust . Bring his hand down ice again leaving a small trail of thin ice. He parted your legs and dipped his head down. Your head flew back as you let out a gasp like scream . As his cold tough plunged into you. He licked, dipped and swirled his sinfully skilled tough inside and around you . Making you moan louder and gasping for air. You bucked your hips into he s face wanting him to go deeper. His cold breath felt so good on your heated skin . A knot welded up in you stomach . Tighter ,tighter till finally your head flew back eyes welled shut as you screamed his name. The clasped back down trying very hart to catch your breath . As you Laird there panting he laughed abit . " My goodness, that was only my mouth ." He said as he licked his lips. He pulled himself back up your body . Then whisper in your ear ." now time for the real fun ." With that he wrapped your legs around his waist . And slowly entered into you. He was in about half way in then stopped "Im so sorry for this " he said kissing your mouth once more and with one mighty thrust pushed himself fully into you taking away your virginity. You screamed into the kiss at the sudden pain , and tears fell from your eyes. He leans up kissing your tears away. He stayed as still as he could so you could adjust to him. When felt ready he slowly began to thrust. And slowly the pain left you be replaced by pleasure. All to soon your where yell and pleading him to go faster ,deeper ,more! To which he obeyed. To you his love making felt like winter it's self some parts were rough and hard then other parts were gentle and sweet but all felt so damn good . everything combined, his cold tough your hot body everything was to much for you ! Your stomach began to tighten again only this time it was more intense. More and more ,just when you felt you couldn't take any more you came and came hard! "Oh god ! Jack!" With a final thrust you felt a cool warmth flow through your lower body and heard him let out a low growl . He pulled out and played next to you . both of you spent and glowing panting hard . He ladies had m sled next to you pulling you close to him. "I love you,I love you so damn much my winter princes, my wife." I love you to Jack my winter Prince ,my husband. " As you feel asleep your could feel your body start to tingle . When you wake tomorrow you life will be so different.

An: just a thought , a binding for life with a spirit is much different from how a human would wed. Being that a spirit is immortal. So a spirit would lay with the human and if they accepted during and after love making one becomes a spirit or half spirit. And is eternally bond to the spirit who mated with them. In this case Jack frost. Idk its just a thought. But hopefully made a good short story . I do not own jack frost or any character from rise of the guardians or the guardians of childhood.


End file.
